I'm right here
by Writingstuffforfun
Summary: A short story about Luigi going through some problems that are affecting his health, but doesn't want Mario to be worried about it. However, Mario's company might be all he needs to get him through it. FIRST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WROTE IN MY LIFE So please tell me what you think! I'm new to this whole writing thing I might write more if a lot of people like this story :3


Luigi curled closely tight to his ivy-colored bed sheets like the way he would hold his brother when the other is sobbing in tears. He felt all of the guilt that had been building up in his stomach, overwhelming him. Pictures from his brain were being sent through flashes to his pair of sapphire eyes. This upset him. He buried his head in his pillow and let out a few small cries that were immensely impossible for anyone else to hear. Well, not quite anyone.

"Bro? You feeling okay?" His older brother wondered while peeking in through the aged door.

Luigi responded by turning his head with a soft muter coming from the younger plumber's throat, "N-no…"

Mario walked into the room where he and his brother shared many memories together. The most recent events that Mario was mostly troubled about were of his brother. He could see that Luigi was shaking, almost as much as he did when using star power, knowing that his brother was feeling awful about something, but he wasn't sure what exactly. Mario walked toward the side of the bed where Luigi was laying. "Do you feel sick?"

"Kind of. I threw up a little bit last night when you were sleeping."

"What time?"

Luigi's eyes sifted away from Mario's, "Around 2 O Clock or so."

Mario removed his colorless glove and pressed his hand delicately on Luigi's forehead, "You feel normal."

Luigi clenched his fingers on the comforter surrounding his twig-like figure. "My body doesn't…"

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah… and I feel nauseous."

Mario nodded. He sat down next to his brother and focused more on his frail eyes, noticing that his blue irises were surrounded by tears. "Is something going on, Luigi?" Mario asked taking his brother's face and rubbing a tear away with his thumb.

Luigi jolted, turning his head away from his brother and covered himself deeper in his comforter. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just feeling sick, that's all."

"You're probably feeling this way because of stress," Mario stated rubbing the comforter where Luigi's head was hiding, "You know that you can tell me if anything's wrong."

"I'm fine, Mario." His voice crackled, "It's probably the seafood that we had for dinner last night." Luigi lied so then Mario wouldn't be concerned.

"Really? You seemed fine before we went to bed."

"I told you. I woke up last night and puked, remember?"

"Luigi…"

He wanted to tell his older brother, who sat there this whole time wanting to help him get through the pain he was in, everything. He just couldn't. He didn't want him to worry about his little problems. "Nothing's wrong, Mario. I just-" Luigi choked on the last part of his sentence. "I just… need to rest."

Mario took the comforter and pulled it to where his brother's russet hair was visible. "Luigi, please look at me."

He didn't budge.

"Please look at me, bro." he pleaded.

Luigi slowly turned his head to where it was linked with his brother's eyes, those wonderful sapphire eyes that matched his flawlessly.

"If you're feeling this way because you're sick, then I'll leave you alone for today. But if there is something going on and you need someone to talk to about it, I'm here for you."

Luigi felt the tenderness that was bottled up inside him growing rapidly through his chest as his brother turned and got up from the bed. He needed Mario; his selfless judgment was hiding it the whole time. Luigi swiftly grabbed Mario's wrist and pulled him into a tight hug.

Mario was surprised by this sudden change of manner from his younger brother. He hasn't felt his brother embrace him so tight in years.

Luigi let his inner faucet release from his tear ducks as they soaked into the scarlet fabric from his older brother's shirt. He let out a few loud cries that were now buried deeper in Mario's shoulder.

Mario returned the hug and began to fondle his younger brother's soft hair that was all messed up from the comforter that he wrapped himself in moments before. "Non piangere mio fratello." Mario mumbled softly in his ear. "I'm right here."


End file.
